


kitty?

by birdseverglow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, What's new, a soft ending bc i love jinbam, baby gorgeous kitten sweetheart etc, facial (as in come), grinding on beds, lazy bam, lol, lol 2.0, lots of pet names, of stds/stis, sick bambam, unprotected sex, which i don't recommend unless you know you're both clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseverglow/pseuds/birdseverglow
Summary: "are you ready kitty?" jinyoung kissed bambam's neck, smiling as he felt him nod.





	kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> cough cough this is fucking filthy i apologise

bambam had started getting sick days before he realised, too busy to notice his sniffles and heavy eyes. he only noticed when he woke up one morning with a dry throat and a fever, immediately cursing himself for not being more diligent with his health. 

as soon as he was aware, he jumped- fell out of his bed and staggered -up, running to jaebum's room and knocked quietly. he waited for an affirmation to open the door, standing right near it as he told jaebum, ready for a lecture on looking after himself and taking care of his body. 

"god, you're sick, i'm sick, mark's sick." jaebum sighed, sitting up in his bed. "do you think you're sick enough to warrant not coming to schedules?" 

bambam's body decided that instead of replying like a normal, healthy person, he would have a coughing fit. his throat was so raw from breathing through it all night that he started crying from the pain. 

"okay... that's a definite no." jaebum sighed. "get back into bed," he glanced down at bambam's feet, "and put some fucking socks on." 

he stopped by jinyoung’s room first, shaking him awake. "hyung." he stuttered out as jinyoung's eyes slowly opened. 

"bam?" jinyoung sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"i'm staying home." bambam could hear his voice sound more nasally than usual. "somehow i got sick, jaebum told me to go back to bed." 

"baby..." jinyoung pressed his hand against bambam's forehead, wincing when he felt his temperature. "let me get you in bed." 

when in bed again, with jinyoung patting his hair, bambam called his manager and explained the situation, his manager letting him stay back from schedules after consulting with jaebum, who had explained while laughing that bambam burst into tears as he was coughing.

-

bambam regretted not attending their fansign, seeing all the previews from their fansites of his members joking and laughing with each other, but he knew that he'd get better faster if he didn't attend. after showering he put his comfiest clothes on, some socks with sushi on them that he got as a birthday present from youngjae, and three layers of blankets, along with a now cold green tea- jackson had insisted he have some -and cough medicine on his bed-side table. he was overheated but he was too weak to push off his blankets, opting instead to push his leg out from underneath the covers. 

he fell asleep soon after, his eyes sore and heavy and the warmth lulling him to sleep.

-

"bambam, wake up." a soft voice spoke from beside him. he opened his eyes slowly to see jinyoung squatting next to his bed. "hi baby." 

"hello." he croaked, snorting at the lack of sound coming from his throat.

"how are you feeling?" 

"i'm really warm." he pouted, "can you get me a cold cloth please?" 

jinyoung nodded, returning a minute later with a cloth and a glass of water. "can you take some more medicine for me?" 

bambam nodded, knocking back some tablets and drinking all the water in the glass. 

"where's yugyeom?" bambam asked eyes fluttering closed. 

"he and jaebum are out doing a photoshoot i think." 

bambam nodded. a silence took over the two, bambam's mind drifting to the last time his oppa had him. his cheeks turned rosy, opening his eyes he said, "hyung?" jinyoung looked into bambam's eyes, acknowledging him. "can you play with me?" 

"sweetheart..." 

"we don't have to kiss or anything! i just... miss you." bambam recoiled, "it's okay if you don't want to, we can just hang out." he smiled halfheartedly. 

"i want to if you want to, but do you think you can handle it? aren't you tired?" jinyoung soothed bambam, his hand petting bambam's forehead. 

"if you go slowly and softly i think i'll be okay." 

jinyoung nodded, "are you 100% sure?" 

bambam nodded, shifting so he was more horizontal. jinyoung stood up, rummaging through bambam's draw for lube, "do you want a condom baby?" bambam shook his head, "alright." 

jinyoung pulled off his shirt quickly before laying down under the covers with bambam. "want me on top?" 

bambam shook his head again, "can we lay on our sides?" 

"okay gorgeous, turn over." bambam did as instructed, facing away from jinyoung. he felt jinyoung’s hand running up and down the side of his tummy, before moving to the front to pull out his dick. "baby's so wet already, what are you thinking about?" 

"hyung..." jinyoung’s thumb teased across bambam's slit, his hip jerking forward minutely. "i'm thinking about oppa." he whimpered, coughing right after.

"what about me made you so wet?" 

"thinking of you inside me oppa... i want you so bad." bambam's eyes were shut forcefully, trying not to buck his hips forward to increase the pace. 

"shall i stretch you out then?" bambam nodded furiously, but still whimpered when jinyoung withdrew his hand from bambam's dick. he pulled his pants off, as well as his underwear, and told bambam to do the same. 

jinyoung quickly coated a few fingers with lube, bambam pushing back against nothing, until jinyoung slowly pushed one of his fingers into bambam's hole. 

bambam gasped, the last time they'd done this felt like ages ago, when in reality it was only 2 weeks ago. "i can't wait to be inside you." 

jinyoung slowly worked his finger into bambam, groaning as he felt bambam clench around his finger, soon pushing in another when bambam told him to, repeating the process until he was 4 fingers deep into his boy's ass. 

"are you ready kitty?" jinyoung kissed bambam's neck, smiling as he felt him nod. 

jinyoung slicked up his cock, placing his hand on bambam's hip to keep him still before lining himself up. he teased bambam's hole, hearing the faint squelch of lube as bambam clenched. 

"c'mon oppa, please get inside me, i need you to fill me up." bambam whined.

“okay baby.” jinyoung laughed, slowly pushing himself into bambam. bambam shuddered, trying to relax his muscles and not push back. 

jinyoung let bambam adjust once he was fully inside, grinning when he felt bambam eventually pull away only to push back again. “should i do the work?” jinyoung asked, bambam nodding in response. 

jinyoung began his shallow thrusts, restraining himself from going hard and fast as to not overwhelm bambam. “you feel so good baby, so good around me.” he whispered into bambam’s ear, causing him to shudder.

“oppa feels good too.” he stuttered out, “can oppa praise me more?”

“of course i can kitten, you’re doing so well. you look so pretty, all for me yeah?” jinyoung’s thrusts became deeper, but he still maintained his slow pace.

“yes oppa it’s all for you. all for oppa. i belong to oppa, and oppa is mine.”

“good boy, oppa’s so proud of you for being so well behaved and-“

jinyoung was cut off by bambam coughing into his pillow. jinyoung gasped and groaned, bambam’s cough had induced a series of clenching around his cock which felt amazing, “oh, kitten!” jinyoung’s hips jerked suddenly, moaning at the friction the fast pace caused.

“oppa!” bambam exclaimed, his prostate being hit dead on. “oppa please do that again, wanna feel good.”

jinyoung tried his best to replicate the movement each thrust, but it didn’t really matter as bambam was a mess of moans either way. 

“does it feel good sweetheart?” jinyoung grunted out into bambam’s neck, his thrusts staying at a mild pace. 

“yes yes yes yes!” bambam panted into his pillow, pushing himself back onto jinyoung’s cock more. “i’m so full! thank you oppa.”

jinyoung kissed the base of bambam’s neck, appreciating the praise just as much as his boy did. “good job baby, you’re being so good for me! so good! oppa’s very proud of you for lasting so long. do you want to come?”

bambam shook his head furiously, “i wanna play more oppa, don’t want it to end!”

“can oppa come then? he’s so hot down there… i think oppa needs to come.” jinyoung spoke quietly, voice faltering a tiny bit as bambam pushed back down onto him again. 

bambam seemed to deliberate for a second, before deciding that jinyoung could come, “as long as oppa helps me come after!” to which jinyoung promised. 

jinyoung’s thrusts became more fast paced, the tight heat of his baby’s hole too much for him, and he released into bambam, whining pathetically as bambam clenched around his cock to milk the cum out of his oppa.

jinyoung tried to pull out, but bambam whined, clenching again to try and keep the cock inside his needy hole. “oppa needs to pull out of his kitty, but i promise i’ll stay here and help you.”

bambam let him pull out, wincing at the emptiness and the feeling of come leaking out of his ass and onto his legs, “oppa!!! i don’t like the come leaking. can you eat my little pussy so it won’t drip out?”

if jinyoung hadn’t just come he swore he would’ve come untouched at the words. “you’re going to be the death of me, of course i will sweetheart, anything for you.”

bambam preened, falling more onto his stomach as jinyoung ducked underneath the covers to pleasure his little boy. 

he spread the boy’s ass cheeks, licking softly at his rim, bambam emitting quiet moans at the soft touches. his cock was tucked underneath his stomach, in between his body and the sheets below.

he pushed back onto jinyoung’s face, willing his oppa to push his tongue further into his awaiting hole. jinyoung smiled at his impatience, but pushed his tongue and two of his fingers into bambam’s stretched out ass. he tasted his own come on his tongue, something he’s never loved the taste of, but he loved to please his boy.

bambam moaned loudly, his voice cracking slightly. he pushed his face further into the sheets whilst also pushing his ass back even more, so desperate for his oppa’s tongue, then grinded forwards onto the bed, his cock getting sensitive with the stimulation. “oh oppa, oppa! oh my god! you feel so good oppa, so good in my pussy.”

jinyoung pulled himself back, pressing kisses to bambam’s thighs. “you’re doing so well gorgeous, do you need to come?” 

bambam nodded, whines escaping from his throat. “turn over baby boy, i wanna see your beautiful face when you come for me.”

bambam pulled himself onto his back, his cock immediately being taken into jinyoung’s mouth. he played with the head of bambam’s cock, bobbing his head down periodically, until he knew his boy couldn’t take it anymore. “oh god oppa, i’m gonna come! please oppa!!” 

he pulled off, closing his eyes and saying, “come on sweetheart, come on oppa’s face, make me look pretty.” and bambam lost it, he released all over jinyoung’s face, come coating his eye lashes and landing in his oppa’s open mouth. 

“oppa!” he moaned loudly, still going through the aftershocks when jinyoung licked the tip of his cock to get rid of the drying come around his slit. 

“good job kitten, you’re my good little boy aren’t you?” bambam smiled lazily.

jinyoung pushed himself further up the bed, reaching to the bedside table for the cold cloth he had gotten for bambam earlier to wipe his face of come, then checking bambam’s hole for any of his own remaining come. once they were both relatively clean, he helped bambam pull his clothes back on, as well as his own, and pulled the covers back over them. 

“thank you hyung, i missed you today. missed your arms around me.” bambam sighed, happy to feel his oppa’s arm circle around his waist, eventually drifting back into sleep.


End file.
